Detener la lluvia
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Sacarte de aquí, antes de que te trasladen. Hay rumores acerca de una ejecución pública que organizarán. Gino x Suzaku, slight UA.


**Detener la lluvia **

La parte que otros llamarían *difícil*, la hizo en unas pocas horas. Sobornar a los guardias con promesas de mujeres o sexo oral, boletos para conciertos, bonos para trato especial, dinero que no le faltaba desde antes de ser un Caballero de Asalto. Gino tenía labia y buena apariencia, además de que disfrutaba de complacer, sin importar el rango de quien recibiera su favor. No sintió asco ni pensó que lo estafaban, más bien estuvo agradecido, a pesar de sazonar su presencia (ya imponente con sonrisa pícara y todo) con amenazas concisas de lo que podría llegar a provocar una traición. Convencerlos, ganarse sus confianzas, estrecharles las manos o las vergas, eso fue sencillo y no lo lamentaba. La verdad es que si algo le preocupaba, era lo que vendría luego.

Ver a Suzaku, destituido de su cargo, en el Ala de Máxima Seguridad, esperando su traslado a una prisión para enemigos del Imperio, amordazado como un enfermo mental con tendencias caníbales, mal alimentado y bañado. Sumido en la oscuridad. Probablemente sintiéndose de mil maneras peor que Gino en su cuarto, jugando videojuegos y tratando de ahogarse en Coca Cola durante todo un siglo (bueno, un fin de semana colmado de ansiedad parece eso).

-Si tú eres Hannibal Lecter,¿yo soy Clarice Starling o la japonesa ardiente de la precuela?

Le sacó el bozal. El cabello le había crecido un poco y una leve barba de días le ensombrecía las facciones empobrecidas por el ayuno. Sus ojos estaban opacos, asomados entre mechones grasosos, empapados en sudor. Parecía no terminar de comprender y entonces Gino recordó que no se había sacado la visera reglamentaria. A pesar de la escasa iluminación que pasaba por los pasillos hacia el vidrio antibalas, evidentemente lo reconoció. Y Gino supo que Suzaku se preguntó si no alucinaba.

-La verdad es que tampoco quiero robarte ese título.

Una pequeña sonrisa. Un esbozo cansado. Quizás la oscuridad le jugaba un truco, mostrándole lo que quería ver.

-No deberías…

Su voz sonaba firme, pero eso se debía a su convicción, sacada del estoicismo en el fondo de su garganta y Gino bien sabía también sacudir la cabeza e ignorar tamañas ridiculeces.

-No debí tardar tanto. Es verdad. Anya hubiera querido venir, pero le dije que era peligroso y que lo mejor para ella sería quedarse en la enfermería llenando los espacios en blanco de su diario.

Le acarició la nuca, lo sintió estremecerse, repasó el torpe plan que había trazado hoscamente y deseó que fuera suficiente.

-¿De q-qué hablas?-Sus ojos se abrieron muchísimo. En ellos cabían la luna, estrellas, mares y desiertos, pero reflejaban el espacio exterior, en el que nada está destinado a vivir, salvo la luz suicida de estrellas que se consumen a sí mismas.

-Sacarte de aquí, antes de que te trasladen. Hay rumores acerca de una ejecución pública que organizarán.-Un ligero resplandor rojizo pareció llenar ese vacío. Quizás una nova. Gino juraba haber visto en Suzaku esa reacción durante alguna batalla en la que estuvieron al borde de la derrota, con lo que implicaba cuando se arriesga la vida. Pero los hologramas son borrosos y la atención está dirigida a las armas en ocasiones como esas, así que asumió que fue una impresión suya. Incluso ahora, quizás la oscuridad y las escasas iluminaciones de interruptores acababan de jugarle una broma. Fuera lo que fuera, duró solo un momento y Suzaku sacudió la cabeza, como regañándose a sí mismo o conteniéndose de forcejear con impaciencia mientras que Gino desactivaba las cerraduras con las contraseñas que le hizo memorizar Cécile, bajo el aire de un niño que juega con fuego, adoptado por el Conde Lloyd, buen amigo de Gino y ni hablar de Lord Kururugi, a pesar de ser incluso más despreciado por los nobles que él mismo, tras recibir el favor del Emperador, al menos.

Estuvo satisfecho de poder liberarlo, de quitarle la camisa de fuerza, de pasar la mano enguantada por sus cabellos, como cuando acababan de dejar el campo de guerra en el que fueran ganadores y Gino intentara borrar su amargo semblante con caricias y más tarde, en la privacidad de un cuarto de la base militar, besos que hubiera querido no terminar de entregar jamás. Se contuvo porque debían moverse con prisa.-Todo depende de lo que vayan a hacer con Schneizel, el favorito de su Alteza, que ya se esperaba la puñalada por la espalda. Parece que entre más alto el rango, más fácil se les olvida que acarrea responsabilidades semejante honor. Entre otras, no darse el lujo de traicionar a quienes te pusieron los laureles. En teoría.-Intentó que fuera un llamado de atención disimulado, pero Suzaku bajó los ojos agradecidos, culpables y aún confundidos, tras murmurar un cansado "lo siento", que Gino aceptó encogiéndose de hombros y agarrándole la cintura para ayudarlo a pararse. Ángulos pronunciados. Si no fuera por su tozudez a la hora de aferrarse a la vida con fervor (Anya insistía con que Suzaku era un suicida histérico y masoquista que deseaba la muerte, la buscaba y luego retrocedía, poseído por el miedo o acaso socarronamente, para jactarse por dentro de ser un superviviente, aunque tal comportamiento no encajaba con el resto del patrón. Gino se confundía al escucharla, por eso solo rescataba lo puntual: que Suzaku era valiente, que sus tendencias autodestructivas no eran tan serias como su apego a respirar y que eso era algo con lo que podía identificarse, a pesar de que en su caso se lo tomaba con la ligereza que creía más sana), Gino imaginó que se habría dejado morir de hambre y que de todos modos, de las tres comidas que forzosamente se supone que le daban a diario desde que era un prisionero, probablemente solo un par de bocados pasaron por su esófago. También era posible que las pretensiones de los guardias los hubieran llevado a negarle esos escasos privilegios. No era un secreto que pocos aceptaran de buen talante el ascenso más generoso en la historia de Britania por parte de un enumerado sin matrimonio de por medio. A Gino le resultaba indistinto, porque sabía que Suzaku era un buen guerrero…hasta que también le llegaron los rumores acerca de que había compartido cama con el Emperador para ganar ese título, cosa que no tuvo sentido hasta que cambió de bando para irse con Schneizel y lo dejó de lado como si fuera un estorbo, al pensar meramente en una forma de resguardar la reputación de ambos. Era como tratar con un niño triste que no deja de arrojarse al fango y que no entiende cuando alguien trata de explicarle cuán valioso es: simplemente murmura absurdamente que quiere recuperar algo de ahí, que no le importa su persona. Y Schneizel se aprovechó de eso, así que Gino ya no sabía con cuál de los dos estaba más indignado, por lo que ignoró ambos resentimientos y marchó a hacer su aparición como espadachín del caballo blanco. El príncipe, al fin y al cabo, estaba retenido como preso V.I.P que era en sus aposentos, con su hipocresía y secretario. Mientras que la culpa recaía en Kururugi, el bien conocido traidor, como si hubiera actuado sin mando de nadie. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un tema de raíz política había golpeado de muy mal talante el hueso moral y afectivo de Gino. Simultáneamente. Razones suficientes para convertirse en un héroe de lo absurdo.

Suzaku se frotó las muñecas, parpadeando. Había una mezcla de curiosidad y duda en sus ojos que antes eran tierra de desesperanza y Gino supo que si tocaba las teclas correctas, aunque sonara un poco desesperado, estaría a tiempo de rescatarlo, no solo de las consecuencias de sus acciones, sino también del odio que se profesaba, al menos hasta que arribaran a puerto seguro, con otros nombres y pasaportes.

-El área 2. Mujeres con cocos en los pechos y sin religión. Muchachos de torso descubierto y ojos hambrientos de lujuria. Te lo explicaré en el helicóptero. Podríamos usar el Tristán o el Lancelot pero es más fácil rastrear mechas de la Guardia Real que a británicos dando un paseo inocente por una colonia. ¿Verdad que he pensado en todo?

Colocó frente a él la bolsa con ropa de cambio: lentes oscuros, los jeans y camisetas deslavadas que usaban para fingir ser civiles y perderse en la ciudad, hace lo que parece tanto y no es ni un mes. Suzaku lo duda por un momento, pero Gino se golpea el puño en la palma de la mano.

-¡El tiempo apremia! Y recuerda que estoy jugando mi cuello también, amigo. Yo, Lloyd, Anya, Cecile…todos los que me han ayudado a llegar aquí. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Incluso afuera hay unos pasadizos diseñados hace trescientos años que ni aparecen en los mapas actualizados. Es de la época en la que recién nos expandíamos. Esto era la embajada. Pero no viene al caso, ya te daré lecciones de historia y geografía cruzando el Océano Pacífico. ¡Rápido!

Suzaku abrió la boca para replicar. Gino ya se lo esperaba: Quizás yo deba quedarme aquí y ver cómo mi vida se destruye. Porque soy un guerrero y he traicionado a mi Rey.

Le dirigió tal mirada que con amargura supo callar, al menos hasta desvestirse acaloradamente. Una compensación para los ojos, en definitiva.

Zero les observó desaparecer tras una puerta-trampa detrás de una armadura en los pasillos, un par de guardias mansos a sus pies como mascotas inútiles. En el monitor de la sala de vigilancia, quedó la celda vacía y se dijo que debía confiar en que una Torre pudiera salvar a un Caballo para retornarlo al Tablero en el momento oportuno, los dos de su lado sin que lo supieran. Piezas negras, jaque al Rey Blanco, su traicionero hijo-alfil fuera de servicio. C.C. le acarició la espalda, quizás presintiendo la mueca triste y resignada que invadía sus facciones por debajo de la máscara. Tenía que recuperar también a la Reina Negra, para que dejara de ser herramienta política y volviera a convertirse en su hermana. Sin el molesto Caballo Blanco alrededor, haciendo el papel de héroe trágico y traidor atrapado con las manos en la masa, sería infinitamente más fácil, aunque no menos doloroso. Lelouch estaba dispuesto a cargar con las molestias de ser un Rey Estratega, incluso manteniendo la frente en alto.


End file.
